Ready to Go
by Akiame9
Summary: When Kaiba spots Jounouchi at a club, what other choice does he have than to join him on an adventure that is welcomed more than his daily routine. The boys see something in each other that's not worth letting go.


:D Hey if you recognize the song I used for inspiration then yay! Made this for a friends christmas present and had to let her read it before I posted. Thank goodness she loved it!

Seto leaned against the bar watching his younger brother move the time of his life. 16th birthday parties were supposed to be the most exciting and the most memorable, so he knew Mokuba was pleased with his gift. This morning had found both boys celebrating Mokuba's 16th birthday just the two of them before Seto revealed his secret plan. A fun night at the club for his brother and a few friends had made Mokuba's eyes light up and Seto had known he'd chosen right. Now Seto wished he had somehow planned to escape as he moodily looked over the crowd.

He had done the mingling thing, had chatted with his brother and friends, but just had to get away. Seto had never been good with being social or carefree. He was smart, powerful, and in control. Silly flights of fancy had never been a part of his big master plan. As his eyes passed over the crowd he scowled and clutched at his drink. Jounouchi could easily be picked out of the crowd and Seto found himself even more riled up than before. He watched the slightly older boy as he danced with his normal group of friends. As he looked on Seto saw Jounouchi wave goodbye to his friends. It looked like some were going home and others were hitting the bar, but Jounouchi had set his mind on dancing. Even without his friends around him it looked like he was having an insanely good time. Seto just had to envy him his excitement, hell even his happiness.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy with his life, his loads of cash and famous standing in the public eye. Hell who was he kidding, the best part of his life was his little brother Mokuba. Seto glanced back to where he'd last seen his brother and quietly smiled when he spotted him talking up some girl. At least Mokuba was happy with his life, and that would have to be plenty for Seto. As he turned back toward the crowd he jumped a bit, sloshing his drink over the back of his hand. Jounouchi was there, standing right in front of him, with a stupidly alluring grin in place.

"May I help you?" Seto asked him, in the most uninterested tone he could muster. Really he was secretly thrilled, as they had indulged in this little dance around each other they seemed to have created since first meeting. Insults, teasing, lusty glances, but now was not the time to focus on that as the shorter of the two began speaking.

"I'm ready to go, if you say so…" Jounouchi smirked again as Seto's mouth dropped open.

"W-What?" Seto responded, flustered and out of his element. He swallowed and set his drink back on the bar as Jounouchi leaned toward him, resting one hand against the bar and letting the other flutter against Seto's waist teasingly.

"I saw you standing here, stoic as ever, and thought maybe you were ready to go?" The blond spoke, pressing a tantalizing kiss to the pale neck presented before him. He had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was he had seen Seto at the bar, looking for all the world as if he wanted to be anywhere but here, and he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to see the boy do something besides smirk for once. He knew they had never really gotten along, what with all the teasing and whatever, but there was something there that he'd like to explore.

"I…" Seto paused and thought about what was happening. Either this was another joke that was somehow fit to embarrass him, or… No it was definitely a joke and would be ended swiftly. He screwed up his face in an angry snarl, ready to take his frustration out on the boy pinning him to the bar. Seto pushed the boy back a bit and watched as several expressions flitted over Jounouchi's face. There was confusion, obviously at why he had just been forcibly shoved away, and then…was that hurt? Seto took on his own look of confusion as he watched the boy's face lift with an idea. He had but a moment to think before warm lips were crashing against his, leaving him breathless as he tried to resist leaning into the attention. Before he could make a fool of himself Jounouchi was pulling away, smiling excessively and once again pressing close to Kaiba in order to be heard over the loud club music.

"If you want to do this we can do it right, come with me, let go for once in your life." He leaned back looking into Kaiba's eyes. Whatever he was doing here with the boy who was normally so cold he couldn't say, but it was the best thing he'd ever done. He watched Kaiba seriously study his face for deceit and smiled as he leaned back, presenting his open hand to the boy who would decide how the rest of this night would be played out. "Are you ready to go?"

"Mokuba" Was the answer he got, and nodded as he looked out over the sea of people in order to locate the dark haired boy's younger brother. As luck would have it he was making his way through the crowd toward them at that moment, with a worried look on his face.

"Guess I'm not the only one concerned about you." Jounouchi smirked and brushed his fingers against Kaiba's cheek as the boy scowled at him.

"Brother? Is everything alright?" The young boy looked between both boys, trying to muster a warning glare for Jounouchi, which only turned out looking slightly more adorable than the boy usually was. Jounouchi had put a bit of distance between himself and Kaiba, and watched as Kaiba assured and reassured his brother that he was fine. Not knowing what was being said he looked on with a raised brow as Mokuba grabbed one of his brother's hands and pulled him close to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was had Kaiba jerking back with a surprised look on his face, which led into a gentle smile for the boy still holding onto him. Jounouchi wished Kaiba would smile like that for him, he wished he could make Kaiba smile like that for him. Mokuba hugged his brother quickly and with one last adorable glare toward Jounouchi he dashed back into the crowd to find his friends. Kaiba turned and touched the blonds shoulder to get his attention. He moved his hand away and held it out to the boy, eyebrows raised in a cocky show of bravado.

"I'm ready to go." Kaiba smirked as Jounouchi grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the club. When they reached the street Jounouchi paused and ran his hand nervously through his hair. Kaiba sighed, the boy hadn't even thought out his plan of attack. As he felt Jounouchi squeeze his hand he forgot to care, he was being adventurous, doing something he otherwise would never have done. He decided right then and there he was going to let go of the person he thought himself to be. He was going to be carefree and foolish for one night, even if this was a mistake he was going to make sure it was a brilliant and good mistake. Kaiba tugged at the hand capturing his. "Tonight I'm a different guy."

Jounouchi looked at him for a moment as if he'd lost his mind, he huffed and kept speaking. "Forget about the things you know about me and just…" He huffed, annoyed. Kaiba wasn't good at this, and it was just as hard as it had looked if not even more difficult than he had assumed, but he plowed through. "Just, show me something…" He shrugged at Jounouchi, hoping the boy could pick up where he'd tried to leave off, but knew even if he couldn't it had been quite a leap already. Kaiba looked up surprised as Jounouchi moved closer to him.

"Ok" Was all he said, and Kaiba couldn't help but love and hate that stupid grin all at the same time. As he was pulled along by the taller guy he couldn't fight the genuine smile that was trying to escape his normal façade of distrustful control. They hadn't even done anything yet and already Kaiba was enjoying this more than just standing around in some club or pacing about at home. He found he quite liked letting go.

The boys ended up on the roof of the apartment complex Jounouchi was currently housed in. Kaiba had been equal amounts worried and excited at one point when he believed the night to be going in a decisively more sexual way, but the more he thought about it the more he was glad they had ended up bypassing the older boy's apartment. If this had the potential to be more than just one night of insanity, then he deeply looked forward to it.

They stopped at the edge of the roof, a tall fence separating them from the edge, and glancing around Kaiba saw the area was rife with chairs and tables, and didn't look half bad for a dingy apartment building roof. Jounouchi turned to look up at him looking pleased but Kaiba stared back as if he were waiting for something to happen. Was the roof what he had wanted to show him? Jounouchi rolled his eyes and pulled the taller male against him. "You're a different guy, right? So just enjoy the little things."

Kaiba was still starting at him unconvinced, but nonetheless leaned into the kiss as Jounouchi captured his mouth once more.

"Here, watch." Jounouchi moved away and started dragging one of the long lounger chairs closer to the edge of the roof. Kaiba's eyes widened with a bit of worry.

"You're not going to try and climb the fence are you?" Kaiba's distaste at the idea overcame the worry in his tone and he watched skeptically as the blond spun on his heels and huffed in annoyance.

"No!" Jounouchi said, exasperated, "I'm not_ that_ stupid!" Jounouchi crossed his arms and watched Kaiba suspiciously as he saw a wicked grin take over his face.

"No, definitely not _that_ stupid I supposed." Kaiba teased.

"Hey!" Jounouchi fake pouted but soon both boys grinned at each other as they realized they quite enjoyed this teasing much more than hurtful yelling. Kaiba watched on as Jounouchi continued his task of moving the chair right up to the fence so it was looking over the city below. He watched as the blond took a seat and motioned for him to join him on the same chair. Kaiba moved to stand in front of him and looked down disapprovingly.

"I'm not some simpering girl you know." Kaiba spoke, challenging Jounouchi to disagree with a look.

"Oh just shut up and come here" Jounouchi responded simply as he reached for Kaiba, pulling him down on the chair, eliciting a not so controlled 'eep' and a glare from the boy who was now trying to sit primly on the edge of the seat with his arms crossed.

Turning to glare halfheartedly at the blond he spoke again. "Now what?"

"Just relax, and trust me, scoot back." Kaiba held a suspicious glare as Jounouchi maneuvered him to sit and lean back against him between the boys parted legs. He stretched his legs out over the lounge chair and tried to relax as he placed his hands over Jounouchi's resting across his stomach. Kaiba started to easily relax as he enjoyed the feeling of the warm boy behind him and though about what his brother had said before they left the club.

_The much younger boy leaned into him, talking over the noise of the crowd while trying not to be heard by the blond standing eagerly by. "This has been the best party and don't worry I can catch a ride home or crash with one of my friends. Seto, have fun and let go, just let someone take care of you for once." As he leaned away had smiled encouragingly at his brother, and Kaiba just knew he would end up following his brothers advice._

Now as he sat leaning against Jounouchi he knew he had made the right decision, even more so when the boy started talking and he could feel the rumbles caused by his words through the strong chest behind him.

"Now, relax and look up." He spoke as he rubbed a thumb soothingly against Kaiba's toned stomach. Said boy leaned his head back to rest on Jounouchi's shoulder and smiled as his warm breath ruffled his hair. "Do you see it?" He asked the boy lying against him, and for once Kaiba did see it. He saw something that wouldn't help him make an insane amount of money, something that wouldn't help him take over multiple corporations or run competitors into the ground. As he looked out over the city and into the sky he saw a beauty that though completely worthless for his own agenda's, did not fail in his striving to be a different person for once. Over the roof he could see dull lights from the shorter buildings around them, helping to light the city. More than that he gazed up into the sky and saw bright stars existing not to further the success of the human's scuttling around on the streets below them, but simply to exist in their own beauty. Kaiba took a deep shuddering breath and clenched Jounouchi's arms tightly to him.

"Do you like it?" The older boy whispered in his ear. Did he like it? He'd never felt so completely happy and overwhelmed at the same time in his entire life. He blinked and suddenly whipped around toward Jounouchi who was giving him a surprised worried look, probably thinking he'd messed up big time. Kaiba let him flounder for just a moment, but this happy feeling was overwhelming him. This time he was the one who initiated the kiss, and it was more glorious than destroying any company had ever been. Kaiba moaned as he felt Jounouchi's hand inch its way up his thigh, and let his own hands travel up a muscular chest and he snuck one hand into deceptively soft hair. He couldn't help himself and gently tugged at Jounouchi's hair, eliciting a gasp from the boy almost beneath him and he moved his mouth onto the unexplored neck in front of him while his other hand crept back down to steal underneath the light t-shirt keeping him from feeling more of Jounouchi's skin.

There was an angry creaking sound and both boys suddenly found themselves splayed out flat on the chair as whatever was holding up the back gave way and fell back. Kaiba was now straddling Jounouchi quite by accident but none the less wanted. Deciding to make his move and hoping not to scare the boy above him away Jounouchi grabbed the lithe thighs on either side of him and gently hitched his hips up, making Kaiba arch his head back just a bit. When his eyes returned, half lidded with lust, to searching look into Jounouchi's eyes he could tell the boy was nervous, and it showed as he spoke.

"Please, don't change your mind…" Kaiba grinned, quite liking the power he held in this situation, but leaned down to reassure Jounouchi and change his nervous look into one of lust.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He responded cheekily, licking a stripe up one side of Jounouchi's neck and nipping gently at his jaw. Jounouchi breathed out unsteadily, not possibly being able to believe they had taken something built on anger and sharp tongued words and turned it into something both of them secretly may have wanted the entire time. He let his hands wander under Kaiba's shirt and up his smooth back and was delighted as Kaiba reconnected their mouths. Both boys jumped, startled, as Kaiba's back pocket started to vibrate and they looked sheepishly at each other. Kaiba embarrassed because it was his phone that had interrupted something so pleasant and Jounouchi equally embarrassed because he had arched into the feeling and hoped Kaiba wouldn't call him out on it. It seemed he had other issues on his mind as he looked at the caller id and looked back at Jounouchi apologetically, showing him that it was Mokuba trying to get ahold of him.

"Answer it." Jounouchi told him and tilted his head in wonder as Kaiba gave him a grateful look and answered his phone.

"Hello, Mokuba?" His grin quickly melted into a concerned frown as he listened to the frantic voice on the other end. Jounouchi propped himself up on his arms as he felt Kaiba's hand tense against his stomach and ball into a fist, capturing the cloth between his fingers without even realizing it. "Where are you, I'll be there right away." Jounouchi frowned and moved to rest a hand on the fist clutching his t-shirt, causing Kaiba to turn his heated glare on the boy beneath him. 'What's wrong?' He mouthed, but Kaiba shook his head, listening intently to what his brother was telling him. "Stay there, I'm on my way" Kaiba snapped his phone closed and quickly jumped up. "I have to go, Mokuba got into some trouble, I apologize." He turned to start walking quickly away and heard clattering and footsteps as Jounouchi jumped up to hurry after him.

"I'll come too, to help out or something." Jounouchi offered, easily keeping pace with the frantic boy as he dashed into the elevator lift that would take them back down must faster than the stairs they had used to get up here. Kaiba turned on him once the lift lurched into action and shook his head furiously.

"No, it's fine I won't need any help, so you can just relax and I apologize for ruining this, this, whatever this was that we were doing." Kaiba looked so set in his decision but Jounouchi didn't want to hear it, he shoved the taller boy roughly against the lift wall and before he could shove him off in anger kissed him, using the other boys shock to get his own thoughts out.

"Look, I know what it's like to look after a sibling, to need to know that they are ok and that you would do anything to protect them. So whether you like it or not I'm coming with you." He watched Kaiba's scowl as he thought this through and grinned as Kaiba approved the plan as they were stepping out of the lift. He realized the winning factor had been his motor bike when Kaiba demanded they take it in order to quickly reach his brother, and instead of feeling bad about it he was elated that he had decided to buy the thing if it helped his chances with the impatient boy before him.

As Jounouchi screeched to a halt he barely had time to remove his helmet before Kaiba was flying off the bike and gliding fiercely toward the group at the end of the club building. Whatever was happening it seemed about five seconds away from imploding as Jounouchi followed as quickly as he could, trying to catch up to Kaiba.

In his anger Kaiba was able to practically teleport over to the group and determined the situation was based luckily around one of Mokuba's friends and not the boy himself.

"Mokuba." Kaiba called sternly, and some of the antagonizing group members turned toward him, a few backing away at the fear inducing sight that was Kaiba. He saw his brother relax gratefully, and start toward him. One of the other group members suddenly shoved his way into Kaiba's face, trying to look frightening.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" The guy yelled at him, managing not to flinch as Kaiba turned cold eyes on him.

"I'm just here for my brother." Kaiba inwardly smirked as he heard some of Mokuba's friends complaining and saw his brother shrug apologetically at them, though they all knew Kaiba wouldn't leave his brothers friends behind, if only for the reason that they were his brothers friends.

"I dunno" the punk continued, smirking back at his cronies, "I don't think I gave you permission to take your brother." The guy shoved Kaiba with a smirk on his face as his cronies laughed. No one saw it coming but the dude was suddenly only the ground, bleeding profusely from his nose, with a fuming Jounouchi standing over him. The blond haired male leaned down and menacingly grabbed the front of the guy's shirt, lifting him slightly off the ground to threaten him.

"Touch him again and I'll do worse than break your nose." He was able to growl out before he shoved the guy back to the ground and watched as he shakily got off the ground and stumbled off with his group following, cursing Jounouchi and trying to look tough as they retreated.

Turning to see Kaiba glaring at him, his brother moving back to check on his friends, he paled as he realized what he'd done.

'Crap' he thought as he watched the fuming boy in front of him. "Ok look, I know you're not a girl and you don't need protection and all that, I just couldn't help myself, it was like an instinct thing, I do stupid things like that, I-" He stopped as Kaiba angrily approached him but stood his ground. They could hear Mokuba saying goodbye to his friends and making sure they could all get back home safe. Jounouchi wondered what could possibly stop the angry male in front of him as Mokuba came to stand a little ways away from the two. Looking back toward Kaiba he couldn't believe the smirk that had graced the taller boy's features.

"I agree, you often do stupid things" He smirked at the blond as he tightly grabbed his shirt in a likeness of how Jounouchi had just grabbed the punk.

"So, not changing your mind?" Jounouchi asked, grasping Kaiba's hips and glancing to see Mokuba now smiling, knowing Kaiba was ok and had finally let go. A deceptively soft hand pulled his face back toward Kaiba and both were suddenly grinning. Almost impossibly both boys leaned in for a kiss at the same time. It was warm, accepting, and perfect all at once. Jounouchi instantly missed having that warm mouth on his as Kaiba leaned away, but couldn't help the insane grin taking over his features as Kaiba spoke.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Hope this caused some nice squee's! Song is Ready to Go by Panic! at the Disco!


End file.
